1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable multimedia playback apparatus (PMPA), a portable multimedia playback system, and a method for controlling operations thereof, and more particularly, to a PMPA for enabling a user to identify the status of a mobile terminal and being capable of controlling a phone application, a portable multimedia playback system, and a method for controlling operations thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable multimedia player (PMP) is a portable electronic device capable of playing back a variety of multimedia contents. The multimedia contents may include audio contents, video contents, text contents, or composite contents being a combination of two or more of the audio contents, video contents, and text contents. More specifically, the multimedia contents may be movies, music, books, and the like.
One form of a PMP is a portable multimedia playback apparatus (PMPA), which may be connected, either wirelessly or wiredly, to an external electronic device that provides contents and plays back contents received from the external electronic device. In addition, the PMPA may store the received contents. However, existing PMPAs provide little information, if any about the status of the external electronic device while being connected to the external electronic device.